soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Kingdom White
Soul Kingdom White, also called Soul Kingdom: Sly Cooper in the Japanese version, is a game in the ''Color Series'' of the Soul Kingdom franchise. It is only available on the PS4 and PS Vita. Sneak Peek The secret episode is revealed in Sly Cooper: The Dimension Generation when the player reaches "Master Thief" rank. The Cooper Gang are awaiting an affirmative meteor shower that night. It starts and Sly climbs onto a pole for a better view. One meteor was different from the others before it vanished. A glowing white gem had appeared in the master thief's hands. Intro "I've faced many things in my career. No, my life. I've done things that were thought to be impossible. But... none of it prepared me for what was next. A single night. A single jewel. They changed everything. I've been having these visions lately ever since that night. I feel like there are others who see them as well. Is it a coincidence... or destiny?" - Sly Cooper before the intro see music here. The intro of the game briefly shows the parts of the series' protagonists slowly before having them appear from light in color order: Mario, Sly, Ratchet, Link, Sora, Sonic, and Rayman. Following them are several silhouetted characters. Appearing afterwards are the organizations that own the characters before the main logo is seen. The rest of the intro briefly shows the events of the six games in the Sly Cooper series, showing all the key parts of all of them. It then goes to that night shown in the secret cutscene, where a meteor shower was starting. Sly, who was on a pole, suddenly had a mysterious white gem appear in his hands. Then, he starts falling backwards. His team sees this and run to him, but he kept falling to the street below (think of the intro of Kingdom Hearts). As he fell, it flashed between the other protagonists before "diving" into water. All seven are seen. After a while they land on their feet in the dark. It is Sly who steps forward and the darkness disappears to reveal a stain glass platform with himself and his gang with Paris in the background. Sensing another presence, he looks behind and sees someone standing on a farther platform with a single platform between them. Story Prologue Location: ???, Time: ??? Sly fully turns around in the direction of the person, unsure of what he is. The person mirrors this, both staring at each other in curiosity. A strange voice tells Sly to move forward. At the edge of the platform, a bridge of glass appears, connecting all three platforms together. At first, the two were wary of each other. Then the voice tells the raccoon not to be nervous and that the person will become his ally. Silently, the strange boy approaches him, holding his hand out. Although hesitant at first, Sly takes the greeting and introductions are made, finding out the boy's name is Sora. Suddenly, the two are separated by a barrier and the voice says that there are times they need to fight alone. Black creatures rise from the platform, to which Sora exclaims how he doesn't want the "Heartless" at the moment. Sly doesn't get a straight answer, only not to let the Heartless get his heart, and Sora summons a weapon that is a cross between a sword and a key. Sly is struggling to fight against the Heartless, and the voice brings down the barrier as it says that there will also be times where they must fight together. At that moment, Sora saves Sly from the Heartless by effortlessly cutting through them. Sora is unable to explain more when the duo is attacked by a Darkside Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, the shadow starts breaking apart, which in turn starts breaking the platform. Sly gets separated from Sora and blacks out. "What happened that night? It is a question I need answers to, and I will find them. I thought the meeting with Sora was a dream, but then I saw the jewel. I decided to bring the jewel to Bentley, hoping he could make sense of the situation. He was relieved to see me be OK after the fall, but he also wondered how I could fall after I nailed a Ninja Spire Jump so many times. I told Bentley I thought the white jewel was the center of what happened that night. I gave Bentley the jewel so he could take a look. He tried everything he could to get me some info on the jewel, but found nothing. At least internet wise. After several experiments, all Bentley could say was that this jewel had some intense power in it and wasn't of this world. You know, after traveling through time and other dimensions, it shouldn't have been a surprise. But it was. And it made me think about Sora even more. Could he... be from another world? Or an alternate dimension? This whole situation was just continued to confuse me and if I told Bentley, he'd think I hit my head worse than he thought. So for now, I'm gonna keep Sora a secret, just until all of this is sorted out. And... our next heist we planned. Almost forgot about it." Episode 1: The Worlds You Can Go Episode 2: Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Gameplay Gallery Trivia Category:Games Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Sly Cooper Category:Color Series Category:PS platform games Category:SK games